2:00 AM Musings
by Phoenix Of Hope 42
Summary: Spoilers! Has Roy contemplating his relationship with Cheshire and what it could be, pretty short and not much to tell. More description is inside and sorry if I'm a little rusty, I haven't written in a little while. Hope you give it a chance and enjoy! Thanks! :D Also there will be Cheshire's point of view too!
1. Roy is a little coy

_Author's Note: Sup? How you doing? Here's a little one-shot about Red Arrow and Cheshire, I hope you enjoy. And this is rated T for innuendo and language. I think they're cute together so ya, here's the story, I know I can babble. Oh! And spoilers! And I don't own any of this or Young Justice or DC or anything. Just a fan who felt like writing a one-shot. Enjoy! _

_2:00 AM, Roy Harper's Apartment._

Roy Harper was laying in bed with Jade. _Roy Harper aka Red Arrow was laying in bed with Cheshire! _Roy couldn't get his head around this fact, he also couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she was fast asleep in _his bed_, in _his apartment_, _where he lived and was supposed to be kept secret from enemies, _and she was using his bare chest as a pillow while she slept quite peacefully after partaking in certain activities with _him. _Red Arrow! And Cheshire! They were supposed to be enemies, not whatever they were right now!

She shifted in her sleep and wrapped an arm around his torso, he was shocked to find that he actually liked that she was cuddling with him, he moved his arm so that he was cuddling her back before he could even think about the action.

_Damn it! What am I doing?! _He thought to himself as he tightened his arm around her and brought her closer. _This is stupid and reckless, get a hold of yourself! _He went to move away from her but stopped as she pulled him even closer, he didn't want to wake her after all, that would be rude. So he resigned himself to his fate of being her pillow and stayed still, he noticed that she seemed to move around and mumble a lot when ever she slept. She almost looked…. afraid? As if she was having a nightmare, he instinctively reached a hand out and stroked her cheek soothingly, it seemed to work because the look of worry and fear disappeared and was replaced by a peaceful look again.

_Does she always have trouble sleeping? I never thought that Jade, I mean Cheshire, would be the type. I guess that she can get some sleep for tonight at least, maybe she could come here more often if it helps her sleep. Sleep is important for the body and it might help her. _He stared down at her, this wasn't the first time that she had come here but it was the first time that she stayed for the night. _Does she want this to be more serious or was she just too tired to leave? Does she even have a place to stay? _The archer's thoughts began to become more worrisome for the woman that he lov- cared deeply about. But could her really handle being in a more serious relationship with her? Could she? They were on opposite teams after all and he couldn't have the luxury of a relationship, his work was too important, he was no Batman though, he could afford a luxury or two but did she even want to become more serious?

She seemed to enjoy their current arrangement of meet at some random time in his apartment, screw, then leave. But tonight was different, she had waited for him and it looked like she had waited for a while, then the sex was different, not exactly all love and cuddles (except for right now) but it wasn't just a wild act that meant nothing, it felt like it meant _something _and now here she was cuddling with him while she slept which said how comfortable she felt around him and here he was enjoying it and cuddling back. He looked at the clock by his bed.

_2:26 AM_

He ought to get some sleep but could he trust her? Hell she could get into his apartment at any time so he already trusted with that info, may as well go all the way. He laid down and closed his eyes while pulling Jade a little bit closer, he could talk to her in the morning about this.

_Author's Note: Well there's my one-shot, pretty poorly written I know but I tried. Thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it! I might write some more for these two if any of you want or if I feel like it. Well thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it, please leave any ideas, suggestions, requests, criticisms, opinions, etc. in a review or private message me, bye! :D_


	2. Jade after getting laid

_Author's Note: So this is going to be a two-shot now! Yay! A big thanks to Artemis Raven Courtney for the idea of making it a two-shot with the second chapter being from Jade's perspective! Thanks for the support for this! And as usual I don't own any of this. I hope that you enjoy!_

Jade's eyes slowly slid open. She was surprised by the feeling of a strong pair of arms around her and that she could feel her head resting on a man's muscular chest. The man in question was Roy Harper aka Red Arrow, she wasn't surprised to see that it was him but she was surprised that he was cuddling with her. _Red Arrow cuddling _with her, _Cheshire, _the thought almost made her laugh out loud but she held it in, she was actually touched that he was letting his cold demeanor go enough to _cuddle _with her. She let her cheshire grin come out as the thought of him and cuddling got to her again.

_I wonder if this is instinctive for him or if he chose to do this before he went to bed? Do I even care?... Yes, I think I do care. But does he? _The young woman began to wonder about Roy's feeling for her, she continued her musings as she glanced at the clock and noted the time.

_3:30 AM_

_At least I've got some time to think. Does he care? I think that he cares but I'm not sure, why does it matter? This is all just for fun… _But deep down she knew that even though it may have started out that way it had become different over time, she found herself thinking about him more and more nowadays and lied to think that he thought about her too. _Even if we wanted something more could we actually have it? It's just silly puppy love, I'll get over it soon… but what if it's something more? _She unconsciously moved closer to Roy as this thought struck her, she realized this and went to move away but his arms tightened around her and he let out a sigh of peace when she had moved closer. She stayed there and stared into his sleeping eyes, wondering if he even felt the same way about her.

Did he wonder why she had spent the night? After-all this was the first time she hadn't left him in the night, and she could have if she wanted to but she chose not to for no reason other than wanting to spend more time with him. Since when was she like this?! She was an assassin, he was a hero, this would never work! But that doesn't mean that they can't try… Even if it didn't work she could at least enjoy _some _time with him, that is if he even wanted to be with her and if she was even willing to try having a serious relationship… No! She did want a serious relationship! And she wanted one with Roy! She was Cheshire damn it! And Cheshire always accomplished her goals, she would find out if he wanted anything more and make a decision then. She would make this work no matter what!

Roy shifted and moaned her name in his sleep, her decision was made in that moment, the man that she lov-cared deeply about was here snuggling with her and saying her name in his sleep, she was going to talk to him in the morning and try to have something more meaningful than what they had right now. Jade definitely liked the physical side of this and it was obvious that Roy did too but she wanted more, something serious and emotional. She closed her eyes at this thought and snuggled closer to Roy, she would talk to him in the morning and figure this out. She felt her Cheshire grin creep back onto her face as he moaned her name again, she was sure that it would go well.

_Author's note: So there's Jade's POV, thanks again Artemis Raven Courtney for giving me this idea and convincing me to write this chapter! And thanks again for all the support! I hope that you enjoyed this! I know it was short and the writing is poor but I'm hoping to work on that and get better, I might even make a chapter three with the big morning chat if you want. I'm open to ideas. As usual please leave any ideas, opinions, critiques, requests, etc in a review or private message me. I hope you enjoyed this! See ya in the next chapter! :D_


	3. A morning chat with the cat and arrow

_6:51 A.M._

Roy woke up. But he didn't know why. Something felt different, he looked to his side and saw that Jade was gone.

_Damn it! I knew it! She doesn't give two shits about having anything more! She was just using the bed then left! _

He was surprised at how hurt he felt by this, last night he had thought that things might change, that they might, no, it was a stupid thought.

_What's the damn point? _

He thought bitterly, he could feel more bitter and depressing thoughts coming on, at least until the door to his bedroom opened and Jade walked in.

_What?! She must have just gone to use the bathroom or something, get your head on straight Roy!_

Jade grinned at the worried and hurt expression on his face.

"What's wrong? Think that I had left without at least saying goodbye?"

He face took on a look of… relief? As she said this.

"No! Just a bad dream…" He hurried to try and cover his emotions.

_You were never a very good liar Roy but I'll play along. _She thought to herself as she sat down on the bed next to him.

"Really? What was it about? I hear that talking about these things helps a lot." She held back her grin as she saw him trying to think of a bad dream.

"Uh… uh… it doesn't matter."

"Please Roy, I'm here for you."

"D-did you just call me Roy?"

"Ya." She said warily, not sure where he was going with this. "Why? It's your name isn't it?"

"Ya but… you usually just call me Red or Arrow."

"I was just using your real name."

Roy was thrown off by this.

_Could this be a sign that she wants more? Couples generally use first names while enemies with benefits use titles. _

"Okay Jade. I just wasn't used to that."

She picked up on how he had used her first name as well, usually he just called her Cheshire but now… she was Jade to him.

_I wonder if I should try and make a move, or does he want to? _She thought to herself.

"So what was your nightmare about?"

"Um…"

_Come on Roy! Just go for it!_

"M-my nightmare was about…

_Since when does he stutter? _Jade wondered.

"My nightmare was about having a relationship with this amazing woman but I never tried to make anything more out of the relationship and just let it sit the way it was. I wasn't able to have what I wanted with her and so I was miserable in the relationship. That woman was you and what I'm trying to say is that I want something more with you than what we currently have. I really care about you and I don't know it you want this relationship to be a bit more serious but I'm willing to go for it."

Roy was shocked to see Jade with a strange look on her face, not a sneer at his foolishness, not her cat like grin, not an amused gleam in her eye but instead a look of happiness, real happiness and an almost loving look on her face.

"I- sure! That sounds pretty good Roy, I've wanted something a bit more serious too, I just wasn't sure if you wanted to be with someone like me…"

"You mean a beautiful, smart, strong woman that I care a lot about?"

"No, I'm a villain, an assassin, you're a hero. Could this even work?"

"I'm not sure Jade but we can try and we can make compromises so that this works."

She looked at him with scepticism in her eyes but she slowly smiled at him.

"Sure, let's do it!"

He grinned back at her.

"Sounds great."

She put her hand behind his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, one filled with love and emotion, one of many such kisses that would be happening in their future.

_Author's Note: Alright, so there's the final chapter. Sorry it took so long, there were issues with my laptop so I had to get a new one so I'm back now! These two are adorable together! Thanks again for all the support and suggestions, it means a lot to me, it's what got me to finish this story! And I think that I might be writing a Christmas themed one-shot with these two! As usual please leave any ideas, suggestions, critiques, opinions, requests, etc. in a review or private message me. I hope that you enjoyed this, I certainly did, and goodbye! And happy holidays! :D_


End file.
